dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF
THIS SERIES IS THE #1 HOT SPOT FOR THE ENTIRE MONTH OF MAY 2012!!!!! Dragon Ball UF or Dragon Ball Ultimate Fighters if you will, is about The Scorching Saiyan 6 and their quest for the Dragon Balls but there are many other fighters out there so it will take some skill.They will meet allies and they will meet enemies but what will you be? Sagas Roleplay:DragonBall UF Journey Saga Roleplay:DragonBall UF Invader Saga Roleplay:DragonBall UF Rescue Saga Journey Saga Well our 6 Saiyan Heroes begin their journey for the dragon balls, they make a few friends and meet an extremely powerful foe from space. The battles is long and hard until Matthew tries to use Goku's Spirit Bomb. He was able to pull it off but not strong enough to withstand the amazing power he was gone...But it seemed that Buu had survived so our heroes had to defeat him without Matthew. When Buu was gone our heroes realized that the dragon balls were gone too! It seems that Austin and David had betrayed our heroes and took the Dragon Balls for themselves. Luckily our heroes caught them in time and wished Matthew back to life. All seemed well as they headed out to visit Master Roshi for some training. Invader Saga The heroes arrived at Master Roshi's house only to discover that Master Roshi had passed away. The funeral was on Sunday and everyone was ready until three Saiyan invaders arrived; Brocc, Horenso, and Rigor. They attacked our heroes to test their strength, everyone seemed evenly matched until Austin and David wished Buu back with the dragon balls. Thats when the invaders had to team up with the heroes. Buu was easier to beat than he was last time, but when Buu's time on Earth ran out he made a last minute surprise...he transferred all his energy to Austin and David. But Austin being the selfish fool that he is, betrayed David and stole his energy. David joined the heroes for revenge on Austin. But when a wish from Kalib turned Austin into a hero, David went back to being evil just to get revenge, but he fled so he could get some training before he returned. After all this was over The invaders (except for Rigor) returned home. Holly H. who seems to have feelings for Brocc is trying to find the dragon balls to bring back Rigor so Brocc and Horenso will stay. Well since Rigor died, he is sent to King Yemma who sentences Rigor to hell, but after a bout of arguing, Yemma changed his mind. So as Rigor went down Snake Way he met Vegeta and things don't look pretty right now. Meanwhile on the search for the dragon balls, Matt and Holly have some issues so Matt decides to forget about her while Yamcha is trying to make things right with Bulma again. Soon the gang finds the last dragon balls and Yamcha gives Bulma a surprise gift, it's concert tickets for Bulma's favorite singer so our heroes wish Rigor back which leads to Brocc and Gorenso retuning. Everyone heads off to the concert seeking a break so all is well....for now. Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Mr. Popo Krillin Gohan Piccolo Master Roshi Bulma Yamcha Vegeta Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Horenso Echo Ultimate Buu Brocc Rigor Hatsune Miku (DragonBall UF) Wishes Journey Saga *Wished for Matthew to be brought back to life (Granted). Invader Saga *Wished for Ultimate Buu to be brought back to life (Granted) *Wished for Austin to be a Hero (Granted) *Wished for Rigor to be brought back (Granted) Trivia *Each Saga is 7-10 Episodes long. It seems short compared to the actual Dragon Ball series, but the pages will get waaaaaay too long if I make each saga 30 episodes long. Category:Roleplays Category:Sonichog14 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball UF Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball Z fan fic Category:Dragon ball Z fan fiction Category:Dragonball Fan Fic Category:Fan-Made Series Category:Series Category:Fanmade Series Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Collaboration